Gullallie
by Zoccshan
Summary: Sakura menyukai gulali. Namun nyatanya gulali juga bisa membawa musibah. Terutama apabila permen kapas yang lengket itu tiba-tiba saja mengenai wajah Naruto Namikaze, seorang preman sekolah yang menyeramkan. NaruSaku. S for Sweet! Puisi no. 2! SUGAR-E 13! R&R?


**Summary :**

**Sakura menyukai gulali. Namun nyatanya gulali juga bisa membawa musibah. Terutama apabila permen kapas yang lengket itu tiba-tiba saja mengenai wajah Naruto Namikaze, seorang preman sekolah yang menyeramkan.**

.

.

_Katanya ada cokelat di bulan Februari,_

_Dan permen tak lagi diingat sebagai pemanis hati,_

_Tapi Maret tak jua lelah berdiri,_

_Karena baginya, gula-gula memang sungguh berarti._

— **N.S. 2013**

.

.

.

**GULLALLIE**

"**Gullallie" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Namikaze x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Rush, etc.**

.

.

**Dedicated to SUGAR-E 2013 [**Sweet, Unique, Gift, Aspiration, Reflection-Event**]**

~Theme : **Sweet~**

.

.

Hari ini, Konoha _International High School_ sedang mengadakan _festival_ budaya yang biasa diadakan sekali per semester.

Karena _festival_ tersebut, semuanya—dimulai dari gerbang depan sampai ke lapangan bola milik sekolah—diisi oleh _stand_ makanan yang dibuka per kelas. Ada yang menjual makanan Jepang cepat saji, _merchandise_, bahkan sampai ke berbagai pakaian. Sedangkan untuk kafe, rumah hantu, tempat ramalan dan lain sebagainya hanya tersedia di dalam gedung.

Dan kini, seorang siswi bernama Sakura Haruno sedang memandangi semua keramaian itu dari bangku taman sekolah. Di saat ia melamun, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya. Sakura menoleh. Itu Hinata Hyuuga, sahabat terdekatnya di kelas XI ini.

"Aku kebetulan menemukan penjual gulali, jadi kubelikan. Ini favoritmu, kan?"

"Aaaaa, iya!" Dengan riang Sakura berdiri dan langsung menerima setongkat gulali berwarna _pink_ yang berukuran sedang itu. "Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_!"

Hinata mengangguk. Mereka berdua bertukar senyuman.

"Nah... ayo kita jalan-jalan."

"Iya."

Namun ketika Sakura akan berbalik untuk berjalan, tanpa ia sadari ada orang di belakangnya. Dan kemudian... suara itu terdengar.

**Plak.**

Setelah tabrakan kecil tadi terjadi, Sakura yang masih terkejut sedikit memundurkan langkahnya. Untungnya dia tidak sampai terjatuh. Lalu gadis berambut merah muda itu mengadah, ingin tau siapa yang barusan ditabraknya.

Dan ternyata... di depannya sudah ada sesosok siswa pirang berambut jabrik acak-acakan. Meski ciri-ciri selengkapnya belum diketahui pasti, Sakura dan Hinata yakin bahwa ia adalah Naruto Namikaze. Seorang preman angkatan kelas XII yang terkenal nakal dan pembangkang. Syukurlah mereka bertiga sedang berada di kawasan sekolah yang tidak terlalu ramai, sehingga tidak banyak yang memperhatikan.

Di keheningan yang tengah berlangsung, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bingung harus berkata apa.

"Maaf, _Senpai_—"

"Ck, ini apa-apaan?"

Selaan sinis dari Naruto membuat Sakura—maupun Hinata yang berada di belakangnya—terdiam.

Siswa yang mempunyai tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya itu memandangi kedua iris _emerald_ Sakura dengan pandangan kesal. Awalnya Sakura terheran. Masalahnya, bukannya mereka hanya bertabrakan kecil? Ia tidak terluka, dan kakak kelasnya itu juga tidak terluka. Lalu kenapa Naruto terlihat sangat kesal?

Namun baru saja Sakura akan bertanya, dirinya terpaku. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ada serat-serat kapas berwarna _pink_—lapisan dari gulalinya—yang menempel di sudut bibir Naruto. Sakura mengernyit, dan kemudian memandangi gulali yang masih ada di tangannya.

Apa jangan-jangan gulalinya tidak sengaja mengenai—atau lebih tepatnya menampar—wajah Naruto ketika mereka bertabrakan?

Sakura meringis. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, melirik Hinata yang masih memandangnya dengan cemas. Kemudian, ia menatap Naruto lagi. "Maaf..."

Naruto berdecak. "Maaf itu hanya ucapan; tidak berguna. Lebih baik kau bersihkan sesuatu yang lengket dan menjijikan ini dari wajahku."

Setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, Sakura terdiam selama beberapa detik.

"Kenapa kau diam? Cepat bersihkan." Suaranya semakin ditekan.

"Tapi kan _Senpai_ bisa menggosoknya dengan tangan sendiri."

"Aku malas. Lagi pula, kaulah yang seharusnya membersihkan ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga malas membersihkan manisan gulali di pipi _Senpai_—!"

"Diam!" Gertakan dari Naruto membuat Sakura menahan suaranya. Gadis berambut pendek itu mengerucut sebal. Melihat itu, salah satu sudut bibir pria itu naik beberapa mili. Meski ada rasa senang karena ada orang yang berani melawannya, ia tetap memasang wajah garang. "Jaga cara bicaramu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku ini kakak kelas."

"S-Sa-Sakura-_chan_..." Karena khawatir dengan sifat asli Sakura yang sempat keluar, Hinata semakin cemas. Sedangkan Sakura berdesis di dalam hati. Ia lupa kalau orang di depannya ini lumayan 'berbahaya'. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia juga kurang suka nada bicara Naruto.

Sekalipun terlihat ragu, Sakura mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya. Kemudian, ia berjalan ke Naruto—yang lebih tinggi belasan senti dari dirinya—dan mengarahkan kain tersebut ke pipi siswa itu. Tapi sebelum Sakura menyentuhnya, Naruto terlebih dulu menepisnya.

"Aku berubah pikiran." Katanya, enteng. "Karena kau lumayan menyebalkan... kau harus membersihkan bekas gulali ini dengan cara yang lain."

"Cara yang lain?"

"Ya." Naruto mulai menyeringai. "Jilat."

"A-Apa?" Sakura mengulang. Ia harap telinganya tidak salah dengar. "Apa katamu?"

"Jilat..."

"Gila! Jangan harap aku akan mematuhimu!" Dengan wajah yang sedikit merona—karena perasaan kaget yang membuatnya... err, sedikit malu—ia langsung memutar tubuhnya. Dia berniat berlari ke arah Hinata, dan menariknya agar mereka dapat meninggalkan Naruto.

Namun di detik itu, hal yang tidak disangka-sangka terjadi. Ketika Sakura—yang sudah berbalik—akan berjalan ke Hinata, ia merasakan ada cengkraman yang menahannya. Dan kemudian, tangannya ditarik kencang sampai tubuhnya terputar lagi ke Naruto.

**Brukh.**

Tubuh mereka saling terbentur. Walau pelan, Sakura yang tadinya nyaris jatuh itu mencengkramkan tangannya ke kemeja Naruto—yang tentunya karena ketidaksengajaan. Tapi, bukan itu yang paling penting.

Karena di saat itu juga, Sakura merasa bahwa kedua permukaan bibirnya sedang menempel tepat di pertengahan sudut bibir kanan Naruto.

Kesimpulannya: setengah dari bibirnya mencium bibir Naruto, dan setengahnya lagi mencium pipi Naruto.

Sakura menjauhkan dirinya, dan dilihatnya Naruto yang tertawa.

"Seperti yang kuduga. Kalau sedang marah, ternyata orang sepertimu bisa punya sisi menariknya juga—"

**BUAGH!**

"AAAAAAAAA! SIAAAAAL! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENCIUMKU!?"

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Baru kali ini ia melihat kejadian seperti itu secara langsung. Benar-benar seperti yang di drama-drama.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi, Hinata!" Dengan sedikit paksaan, Sakura langsung membawa Hinata untuk menjauhi pria itu.

Hinata mengamati wajah Sakura—yang sedang berlari di sampingnya. Sesudah laju kedua kaki mereka memelan dan mulai kembali berjalan, gadis bersurai biru itu tersenyum lembut.

"Sakura-_chan_... sabar, ya..."

"Iya..."

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah? Jangan-jangan Sakura-_chan_ jadi suka Naruto-_senpai_, ya?"

"TIDAAAAAK!"

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Sorry ngegantung :'D**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
